for an eternity: ON HOLD 4 time 2 tell!
by inuwitch
Summary: On hold When Kitome gets pulled into Links world and they encounter numerous adventures to save the world of light and Hyrule, what happens when Kingdom hearts becomes intertwined with Hyrule,and the twilightrealm? Focuses on LinkxKitome ....Riku Mileena?
1. In you and i

Link pondered to himself as he turned the small shiny key necklace in his hand

-Note: Some things may be extracted from OOT(Ocarina Of Time) once in the land of Kingdom Hearts.

If you are not very accurately knowledgeable of the OOT story or Twilight Princess, OR Kingdom Hearts, then you should look up a brief explanation.

Things may be changed around in the story lines to fit MY story line, mainly in the Kingdom Hearts plot, this story will take place after KH2.  
Thanks for the understanding!

Inu.

Link pondered to himself as he turned the small shiny key necklace in his hand. _"Huh, I wonder if Kit likes keys." _

He smiled to himself as he shoved a piece of rubble off his chest. The smile faded as he grimaced at the pain and rasped out to Kitome who he heard smashing through the rubble……………..

Kitome shoved yet another rock to the side in her frantic search for Link. _"Don't leave me here oh God!"_ Every throb of emotional and physical pain urged her to try harder to find her companion. She thought back to all the crap she put up with while she was in Hyrule and cried out Links name in frustration…

_Meeting him…..()_

"_I swear you just fell out of the sky! I don't know what the hell happened!"_

"_Well I need to get back to town lii-…" Kitome let go of Link's shirt and peered at the awkward shaped pyramid with treasure chests on top of it surrounded by a lake and mountains. _

_"This is lake Hylia, in Hyrule? Ye know?" _Link half way questioned. She couldn't be of this world; she was wearing an extremely short top for a Hylian. It was just above her caramel bellybutton which contained a light green and red jewel, and her ears defiantly weren't pointed like a Hylians……………….

_Nearly getting Killed….()_

_"Duck!" Link shouted grabbing Kitome down. Plop! She peered up at the knife lodged in the wood where their heads used to be. "Oh you so fuckin owe me for this shit!" She growled while pulling out an ear phone to her ipod shuffle…..But then she couldn't help but smile at the smug grin on his face as he let out a breath and turned to her before helping her up. Kitome sighed and kicked a rock before she picked up her silver and green glades off the ground.  
_

_"Feelin okay?" He questioned looking for where the Poe soul disappeared to._

_"Yeah…"_

_Falling for…()_

_"YYYOUU!!" They both screamed while pointing at each other across the dinner table. Zelda slammed her head on the table in embarrassment as the two got into a full fledged cutlery and food fight in front of all her guests. Its funny how in the end, Link ended up on the table with a knife lodged in his hat, followed by Kitome's hand holding the knife. And what was he holding? A wrist that contained a fork above her head along with her heart, considering the lip lock he was engaged in……._

_Almost loosing you….()_

_"Holy fuuu-aaa!!" Kitome blurted out while flying through the air along with Link who shot the bomb arrow at Ganon. The blast shredded everything too close to it. At least they hoped it did…or they'd be screwed to the max…plus tax………_

_Annnnnd they were….()_

"HuHOh Sh-Shit!" Kitome stuttered as Ganon came springing out of the freakin ground in front of her. She let out a gasp when he grabbed at her throat and barely missed. Link sprung back into action. Grudgingly, he grabbed the necklace, got it around Ganon's neck, and pulled like a bitch. Kitome gave him this weird look as if to say, 'what a pansy ass move!' and then shrugged.

"It's the first thing I could think of!" Link grunted as he pulled harder. "Awck!" Ganon chocked out and grabbed the key attached to the necklace along with Kitome. Bad choice. In that moment he screamed in pain at the burning sensation from the key…or the girl? Well it burned that's what mattered. They then disappeared and everything went waaay too bright. Ganon let go, Kitome clung to Link, Link held the necklace, and time seemed to stop for a split second after that. Ganon disappeared within that blink of an eye and that's when Kitome swore she felt gravity pulling her down. And that's when they noticed they were falling from the sky.

Kitome blacked out and Link realized that he was falling faster then her towards the, _'CEMENT!?' _he quickly rolled towards the direction of what looked like dirt and landed with a thud. He breathed out Kitome's name before seeing a guy with long silver hair turn around and then look up before he blacked out. Kitome luckily landed in this guys arms…………………………………………………………………………………


	2. There's a new land

Chp 2

Chp 2

"_?? Pretty girls falling from the sky huh?" God must like me today"_ Riku took in her features and spread a slight smile at her. Her black hair slipped through his arms and fell into her face as he took notice of the white tips that spilled between her caramel chest. _"I wonder the color of her eyes…" _He glanced to the other guy on the ground about two feet away. He defiantly wasn't from a world he had seen before. His ears were pointed and he had a sword and a unique shield strapped to his back. He had on gold, red, blue, and brown gauntlets and his green shirt looked a bit old school. At least he was wearing pants.

"Kairi! I need a hand!" Riku shouted over his shoulder. Kairi came running from around a building and noticed the girl Riku was referring to, and called for Mileena to help out. They all got the two 'strangers' into their apartments and tended to Links injuries. Kitome didn't really have too many considering the fact that Link insisted on taking most of the hits for her.

Link awoke to the sight of a girl with bright red hair and green eyes staring at him and caressing his ears. He flicked them and sat up abruptly. "What..? Where's Kitome?" he grumbled.

"Relax; she's resting on the other floor with Riku. Room 402" Meleena chuckled taking in his chiseled chest and deep blue eyes. She ran a finger through his neck length hair and peered at him a little too seductively. "Where are you from?" She breathed at him.

"H-Hyrule, Uhem." He rasped and got off the bed. He took in his surroundings quietly as he ran his hands through his tousled hair. The walls were made out of what seemed like smooth white cement and the windows were so crisply cut into them. He also noticed the girl with cherry red hair and a short pink dress sleeping in the chair.

"That's Kairi, she's really sweet." Mileena cooed slightly…….

Kitome opened her eyes to see buildings, streets and people roaming them. "Am I home?" She murmured.

"I don't know, you tell me." Said a guy with silver white hair and bright aqua eyes, flicking a lighter beside her bed. " So your up, I don't smoke by the way." He smirked tilting his head to her. "Riku." He stated kindly.

"Ki-…Kitome." She stated quietly. She turned over again and looked out the window to see a ship flying in mid air a distance away.

"I'm far from home." She sighed and examined the grey cloudy skies before rolling onto her back.

"Listen, you're friend. He seemed to have brought some foul creatures with him that are a big pain in the ass here…Know anything about them? Cuz we got plenty of monsters and stuff to deal with already and it's not pretty." He stated coming down to eye level with her. Kitome just bit her lip and searched those oh so enticing eyes of his as her breath hitched in her throat.

"I-I, can i? u-em" She whispered. He just chuckled at her response. Just then Link decided to come busting into the room looking all serious like a man whose piece fried chicken got stolen and trampled on. '_Figures.'_ "Kitome, Oh.." He breathed as he somewhat gasped for air.

"Link.." She stated simply and quietly got up off of the bed. She walked over to him, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside the room into the hallway.

"Okay…so, apparently we've got monsters from your world running around in this world which is somewhat resembling my world minus the flying ships. Annd we probably have a big ugly guy named Ganon on the loose seeing as he disappeared when we warped. And where did u get that necklace? Cuz when I touched it, all hell broke l-mn" Kitome muttered quietly while running her fingers through his hair.

"..first we need to find out where we are and how to fix things, and if we have monsters from my world running around this world, then the two worlds probably intertwined with each other. And I found it on the ground, I was gonna give it to you.." Link said after breaking the kiss.

"They've got monsters too.. and..thats sweet heh" She finished blushing.

"hmmph." He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair locking eyes with her before opening the door and striding into the room again to sit on the bed.

Riku watched as Kitome followed Link into the room and leaned against the door after closing it.

"So you guys are in Traverse town, and what looks like half of your world…" Riku stated glancing out the window.

"So I was right.. Our worlds collided with each other. Hmmnn…well I guess if we kill Ganon and everything else in our way…we should be good..?" Link hopefully questioned.

"Mayb-ugh!" Kitome stuttered after she landed on all fours and out from behind her came Mileena.

"Oh snap! Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" She chuckled slightly offering Kitome a hand. Kitome grumbled and took Mileena's hand, then brushed herself off.

"_Agh you basterd. I don't like you already.."_ She smiled sweetly and accepted Mileena's apology. Riku had his hand over his eyes in frustration and Link was laughing. "Dammit Link!" Kitome grumbled and threw the pillow on the bed at him making him laugh even harder.

"Well what's the sitch? What are we gonna do about those things that we saw on the way here." Mileena questioned getting serious and walking over to the night table beside Riku.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check things out around town huh? Or what's left of town. I wonder what the out skits are like now." Riku stated grabbing the keys off the table where Mileena was about to sit.

"You in?" He asked looking mainly at Kitome and then to Link.

"Yeah, I can identify those monsters u say are roaming about, and probably tell you how to kill them." said Link.

"Where are my weapons? Kitome asked glancing around the room.

"There in the weapon room. I'll show you guys. Mileena tell Kairi to contact Sora and tell him we have guests and explaine what happened."

"Iye Iye Rik." She stated and walked out the door not forgetting to sway her hips a little.

"Kitome rolled her eyes behind Link and followed them out the door……………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
